Sleep Over Fun
by 19lilwiccawolf93
Summary: Boys night goes crazy when seven girls come over for the night. How bad could things get...crazy when mixed with 3 bottles of sake and a game of spin the bottle. My 4 OC's and the remaining characters are all involved. Rated M because I'm an overcautious freak. I know, I am horrid at summary's, but the story is better.


Sleep Over Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

And now a break from our regularly scheduled program. Ok, so this is rated M for drinking, swearing, and references to violence, and because I'm just and over cautious freak.

In case you haven't been following along, here's the order of these stories:

1. Meet the New Girls

2. Fighting for You

* * *

_2 months later  
_

A knock sounded at the door of the Kami game shop. Solomon walked down to the door and opened it to see six young men standing there with knapsacks.

"Come in boys." Solomon said kindly as they bowed in respect before entering they took off their shoes or boots before going up the stairs to see Yugi walking around without a shirt on.

"Hey guys. You're early." Yugi chuckled as he set up the gaming system. So what if they were all twenty, they still liked to stay at each others homes from time to time. They all, except Yugi who was way ahead of them, changed into their sleeping pants and then started the games. Marik, Bakura, Duke and Tristan all played card games, not Duel Monsters, while Yugi, Seto, and Joey all played on the _XBOX_. Joey's phone buzzed after they finished a round.

"Hey, Mai's textin me." Joey chuckled before replying.

"What's she asking?" Yugi asked as he lay on his back.

"Just what I'm doin." Joey snickered.

"And you're going to say getting your ass handed to you by Yugi and Seto correct?" Seto questioned with a smirk.

"Working hours are over, so you're not my boss right now, jerk." Joey chuckled.

"So what did you tell her?" Marik asked before showing his hand as the others threw cards at him.

"There is no way of winning against Marik at poker." Tristan exclaimed.

"I told her that all us guys were at Yuug's place." Joey chuckled. A knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it gramps!" Yugi shouted as he got up and ran down the stairs, not hearing the beginnings of the argument that Joey and Seto were getting into. Yugi walked over to the door and opened it to the one person he never thought he would see again.

"Dad?" Yugi said in shock as his parents walked through the door. His father did not look like Atem, that would be too weird, but if anything, the hair style was similar, pointing out everywhere with deep purple tips and blonde bangs, only his hair was not nearly the length of Yugi's, nor was it as short as Solomon's silver hair. Solomon walked down to see his son and daughter-in-law.

"Shu, my son, it's good to see you again." Solomon said happily to his son.

"Thanks dad. My lord Yugi how you've grown, that growth spurt in our family just happens sooner and sooner, not to mention the height gets taller as well." Shu chuckled as he touched his sons shoulder.

"Thanks dad. Let's go upstairs where we can actually see." Yugi snickered before turning around and going back up the stairs, helping his grandfather up as well.

"Look Wheeler, next time think before you tell women where you are. What if they planned on coming over?" Seto hissed.

"Then guy's night would be taken over by them." Marik growled.

"And as much as we care about them, we need guy time." Bakura added.

"Exactly." Duke and Tristan said in agreement. Yugi's mother hid her face, blushing scarlet as all of her son's friends were topless.

"I missed something didn't I?" Yugi said as he rounded the corner.

"Yup. Me gettin my ass chewed." Joey growled.

"Well, I hope you guys are ready to meet two people that are close to me." Yugi chuckled, catching all their attention.

"Tristan and Joey already have met my mother. Everyone else, this is my mother, Koa Moto." Yugi says gesturing to his mother. She bowed politely and it was reciprocated by the other men.

"This is my father, of which none of you here have met. Everyone, this is Shu Moto, my father, which I haven't seen in nearly ten years." Yugi said smiling. Shu bowed as the others bowed as well.

"Yugi, it was easy to figure out he was your father." Marik chuckled.

"Shut it. Mother, father, these are my friends. The dirty blonde is Joey Wheeler, the brunette with the pointy hair is Tristan Taylor, the black haired one if Duke Devlin, the other brunette is Seto Kaiba, the white haired one is Ryou Bakura, but we just call him Bakura, and the sandy blonde dark skinned one is Marik Ishtar." Yugi said as he gestured to each friend. Shu looked in shock as he recognized some of the names.

"Seto Kaiba, as in _the _Seto Kaiba? Joey Wheeler and Marik Ishtar, I recognize those names from all those Duel Monster's tournaments that were blasted all over the television. Duke is famous for his game Dungeon Dice Monsters." Shu exclaimed.

"Yeah." Yugi chuckled.

"But Marik looked different." Shu said.

"Let's just say I wasn't quite myself during that tournament." Marik said nervously before another knock sounded.

"I'll get it." Solomon said.

"Are we expecting more company?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know, ask Wheeler." Seto said.

"I didn't invite them. It's probably just a delivery that was postponed." Joey growled an annoyance.

"Boys, when will you ever learn it's not polite to yell in a lady's presence." Mai's voice lulled as she walked around the corner to be trailed by the other six. All the men looked at Joey giving him the stink eye.

"Idiot." Marik growled in ancient secret Egyptian.

"Agreed." Bakura hissed back in the same tongue.

"Don't glare at me and say things in Egyptian, it creeps me out." Joey said.

"Guys, cut it out." Yugi replied in ancient secret Egyptian. Marik and Bakura muttered something inaudible.

"Round two with the introductions." Yugi chuckled, his eyes rolling to Joey and then back.

"Téa? My goodness you've grown." Koa said. Shu had to do a double take at Téa.

"Amazing what happens after three years huh?" Téa said nervously. Yugi introduced the girls to his parents and then went back over to the gaming station.

"Yugi, do you mind if we use your room to change?" Téa asked.

"No I don't mind." Yugi said looking to the screen.

"Wait, you're all going at once?" Bakura asked as they started to walk off, making all the men pause and look at them.

"Oh come on, we're all women, it's not like we haven't seen anything the other doesn't have." Migita said rolling her eyes as they all walked to Yugi's room, leaving the men stunned.

"It's gonna be one hell of a night." Duke chuckled.

"Why does something tell me the worst is yet to come?" Bakura said.

"So it's not just me." Marik chuckled before Yugi's mother noticed the black ink on his back.

"Marik, what is that?" Koa asked as she pointed to his back.

"I come from Egypt, and my family had some traditions that involved tattooing, hence why I have eye tattoos and the whole back piece, it's a sacred ritual of the tomb keepers of my family. I don't really feel like going into the details is necessary, but the ritual happens to the first born or only son of a tomb keeper at age twelve, and they are burdened with the task of watching the tomb of the pharaoh their family has watched for generations until they die, and then their son takes over, and so on and so forth." Marik said.

"When are you freed?" Koa asked.

"When the pharaoh's spirit returns and completes the task he died doing, and finally can rest." Marik replied.

"So what was the name of the pharaoh your family was guarding?" Koa asked.

"Atem." Marik replied simply.

"Hmm…an ancient ancestor of the Moto's." Shu said.

"Yes. But Yugi can go into further detail about that sort of stuff later, huh Yugi?" Marik snickered.

"Fuck off." Yugi hissed in Egyptian before clapping his hand over his mouth.

"Busted!" Marik laughed in Egyptian.

"It's a very long and complicated story." Yugi sighed, his parents understanding.

"Don't worry about it son. I'm transferring to the office here in Domino City, so we'll get time to talk." Shu chuckled.

"Cool." Yugi said.

"So, I know a game we could all play." Duke snickered.

"Shoot." Marik challenged.

"Egyptian war." Duke said, making Marik's ears perk in interest.

"Ok, how do you play?" Yugi asked. Duke explained the rules of the game and then dealt the cards.

* * *

Egyptian War or Egyptian Ratscrew

Rules for the game:

The goal is to get all the cards. You shuffle the deck, obviously, and then pass the cards around until all 52 cards are distributed among the players, it's even when there are four. You place the cards in the center one at as your turn comes.

Special cards-

Ace: Next player put down four before the next player can go

King:Next player put down three before the next player can go

Queen:Next player put down two before next player can go

Jack:Next player put down one. If that card is less than a Jack then the owner of the Jack can claim the stack. If it is more, then do the above.

What about doubles? Literally, or what usually happens, slap the doubles, first persons hand on the stack claims it.

What about double Jacks? The first Jack is cancelled and the rule for Jacks is held out, and the rule for doubles is null in this case.

If you run out of cards, your only chance of getting back in the game is doubles and fast reflexes.

* * *

The girls walked into the main room only to see the men diving for the center of their circle for cards.

"A game." Téa giggled as she walked over and stood behind Yugi, watching them play. The other girls followed and watched. Koa gasped at Tajra's long hair.

"My god this is gorgeous." Koa said excitedly, making the men look up and finally notice the women standing behind them and what they were wearing. Out of them all, Serenity's was by far the most innocent one, with thick tank top straps and pants that came down to just below her knees, while Mai's was the most revealing right along with Tajra and Téa, whom all had tank tops with spaghetti straps that did show some of their midriff, Tajra's belly button ring was very visible, and shorts that went to their mid-thigh, with the other girls in between the two extremes. Marik looked to Yugi.

"It's going to be one hell of a night." Marik said in secret ancient Egyptian.

"Of course, the one form of the Egyptian language I don't know." Tajra growled. After three rounds of playing the girls all wiggled in next to the boys.

"Can we play a game too?" Jetta asked.

"What game?" Seto asked as he shuffled the deck of cards.

"BS." Jetta snickered.

"Now this will be interesting." Duke chuckled.

"Night everyone." Koa said.

"Good night Mom, Dad, grandpa." Yugi said.

"Night Moto family." The other chorused. After three rounds of BS with Yugi, Mai, Seto and Jetta all tying Mai smirked.

"Ok, now that the three older adults are asleep let's play a game we should all know." Mai giggled before turning and reaching into her bag. She pulled out an empty bottle and placed it in the middle of the circle everyone had already formed.

"Shit." The men all hissed while the girls snickered.

"Now here comes the twist." Mai giggled as she pulled out three large bottles of sake and fourteen shot glasses, passing them around until everyone had one.

"It's a drinking game?" Bakura spluttered.

"Here are the rules: Spin the bottle and kiss who it lands on, however you can choose to kiss on the lips, cheek, or not kiss at all. If you choose not to kiss at all you have to take a shot of this very potent, yet delicious, sake. If you spin the bottle and it lands on you, kiss your foot, clear?" Mai asked.

"Why the foot?" Joey asked cocking an eyebrow at her.

"By the time you're that drunk will it matter?" Mai replied.

"Point." Joey replied.

"Ok, what order are we going in?" Tristan asked.

"Jetta, Joey, Me, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, Shizaa, Yugi, Téa, Marik, Tajra, Bakura, Migita, Seto." Mai listed.

"So the order we are sitting in." Bakura stated.

"Hey you catch on pretty quick." Mai teased. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I'll start I guess." Jetta said smiling before she flicked the bottle and made it spin. It landed on Duke. Jetta pointed to her cheek and Duke nodded. A quick peck on the cheek was exchanged between the two, much to Seto's displeasure. Shizaa noticed this and snickered quietly. Joey spun it next and it stopped on Tristan.

"I love you like a brother, but I'll take a shot." Joey chuckled.

"I hear that." Tristan said. Mai poured them a shot and they dunked into their mouths.

"Holy shit that stuff is potent." Joey chuckled as he set his glass down. Mai spun the bottle and it landed on Yugi. Mai leaned over and kissed his cheek and reciprocated, trying not to blush too much. Tristan spun the bottle, only for it to land on Duke. Without speaking the two men stuck out their shot glasses, which Mai poured the sake into.

"I'm going to get so drunk at this rate." Tristan hissed as he set the glass down.

"Holy fuck you two weren't kidding about how strong this stuff is." Duke chuckled. Serenity rolled her eyes and then spun the bottle. It stopped on Téa who couldn't help but smirk.

"Wanna show the chicken boys how it's done?" Téa snickered, leaning closer to Serenity, making the boys sweat. _Is she really gonna do that? _Yugi thought in panic. Serenity giggled before leaning in a kissing Téa on the lips for a good ten seconds.

"We are so fucked." Bakura growled as he hid his blushing face.

"Strawberries and cream? Hmm…what caused that Téa?" Serenity chuckled once they parted.

"Agreed." Marik replied to his friend, earning nods from the other men. Duke spun the bottle and it landed on Joey. Both men shook their heads and stuck out the shot glasses, waited for Mai to fill the glasses and knocked the drinks back. Shizaa rolled her eyes before spinning the bottle. It landed on Seto, who almost stuck out his glass but decided to get back at Duke, even if it was just coincidence. They kissed on the cheek and Duke stared jealously.

"Is it me, or are there rising amounts of testosterone in here?" Migita snickered. The men rolled their eyes as Yugi spun the bottle. It stopped on Joey.

"Nope." Both men chuckled as they stuck out the glasses.

"Ten bucks says all the men are gonna be hammered tonight." Mai giggled as she filled their glasses.

"Joey will be the drunkest." Téa snorted as Yugi and Joey downed the sake.

"I don't know, Yugi can get really drunk." Joey slurred.

"Yeah, after five shots." Yugi snickered. Téa rolled her eyes as she spun the bottle. Round and round it went until it stopped on Seto.

"No offense." Téa said kindly as she stuck out her glass.

"None taken, I'm going to need it." Seto chuckled before knocking back the sake. Marik spun the bottle. It began to slow and then stopped on Joey.

"I am lucking out tonight." Joey growled as he stuck out the glass. Marik laughed as he stuck his out and knocked back the sake.

"Bock bock bock bock." Tajra taunted as she spun the bottle. Migita laughed as it landed on her before leaning over and kissing Tajra directly on the lips much to Marik and Bakura's surprise.

"We're doomed." Bakura groaned in ancient secret Egyptian as the girls parted. Bakura spun the bottle only for it to land on Marik.

"We are friends, roommates and business partners." Marik listed off.

"No lines will be crossed." Bakura added as they stuck out the glasses.

"No sense of adventure." Tajra giggled as Marik knocked back the sake.

"I'm going to need more than one to go through this game." Bakura muttered.

"No shit." Marik chuckled as Migita spun the bottle. It landed on Bakura; Marik fell over with laughter as did the other men as Bakura turned bright red.

"Aren't you glad you had that shot?" Joey laughed. Bakura rolled his eyes just as Migita planted her lips on his, making his eyes pop before closing and enjoying the kiss.

"Lucky bastard." Seto hissed in Egyptian. Once the two separated Bakura could not get the stupid grin off his face. Marik rolled his eyes in envy of his friend. Seto spun the bottle next and it landed on Jetta. Unlike Bakura, Seto did not turn scarlet, though he knew if it weren't for his self-control he would be as red as tomato as Jetta leaned up and kissed him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. The guys rolled their eyes as the two separated. Jetta started off again, the bottle landing on Mai.

"Why not?" Jetta laughed as she and Mai kissed for ten seconds. Mai chuckled once they parted and then Joey spun the bottle only for it land on Mai. He restrained himself from jumping in joy as Mai kissed him.

"Didn't see that coming." Tristan joked.

"Yeah it's only been in the making for four years." Duke laughed as they parted. Mai rolled her eyes at the boys as she spun the bottle. Téa laughed as it landed on her.

"I'm just getting all kinds of love today." Mai laughed before she and Téa kissed for ten or so seconds. Tristan spun the bottle as the girls split apart, the bottle landing on Shizaa who leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Serenity rolled her eyes as she spun the bottle only for it to land on Tristan. Joey narrowed his eyes at Tristan.

"I'm just kiddin." Joey laughed drunkenly. Tristan chuckled just as Serenity kissed him lightly. Duke rolled his eyes in envy as he spun the bottle and nearly leaped with joy as the bottle landed on Shizaa, who tackled and kissed him.

"Duke, you look like an idiot." Seto laughed at Duke's smile.

"Shut up, I don't care." Duke laughed. Shizaa then spun the bottle and it landed on Joey.

"Just because Joey is funny when he's drunk, Mai, pour me a shot." Shizaa giggled. Mai laughed as she poured them the sake and then watched them down it. Yugi spun the bottle and chuckled as it landed on Marik.

"No." Both men said in unison, taking a shot. Téa rolled her eyes at the ridiculous men and then spun the bottle, smiling as it landed on Yugi, who turned scarlet. Téa leaned over and kissed Yugi on the lips, before the cheering from Tristan, Duke, Marik, Joey and Bakura started up, Seto chuckling in the background.

"It's about fucking time!" Joey laughed. No one was aware that Tajra was casting the basic language transfer spell on her own mouth to receive a certain language she did not know. Migita saw her and maintained her giggles that so badly wanted to break free as Marik spun the bottle once Téa and Yugi parted. The bottle, mysteriously, landed on Tajra. Marik tried very hard not to smirk but before he could do anything he found himself tackled to the ground with Tajra's lips on his. Her tongue began to prod and beg for entrance and Marik, selfishly and unaware of her intentions, granted her the entrance.

"And now we have a five minute recess." Migita giggled. Marik, of course, did not hear her, too wrapped up in what he was doing. The group all went and got something to eat from the kitchen, Joey of course holding Mai's hand for balance because of how many shots he had taken that night. Once Tajra was done she separated from Marik.

"Two reasons." Tajra whispered.

"Other than the bottle?" Marik replied.

"Yeah. This being reason one." Tajra replied in secret ancient Egyptian.

"That's the basic method isn't it?" Marik growled back in ancient secret Egyptian.

"Correct. Reason two is because I really wanted to do that." Tajra giggled in the language before leaning down and kissing him lightly again.

"Ok you two, you've been at it for five minutes. Enough already." Mai snickered in the background. Tajra rolled off Marik as Marik sat up with a stupid grin on his face.

"I have no complaints." Marik chuckled as Tajra spun the bottle. It landed on Téa and the two girls kissed for again maybe ten seconds. Bakura then spun the bottle and it too landed on Téa, but deciding to join the fun, they each took a shot. Migita spun the bottle and ended up kissing Joey on the cheek. When Seto spun the bottle it landed on Joey.

"Not just no." Joey said holding out his glass.

"But fuck no." Seto chuckled before he downed the sake. Jetta spun the bottle and it landed on Yugi, but they too took a shot. Joey spun the bottle and it again landed on Yugi, but Joey, being as drunk as he was, leaned over and kissed Yugi on the cheek Italian style.

"What the fuck?" Yugi exclaimed through his drunken laughter.

"Italian!" Joey laughed before falling on his back.

"He's done." Seto chuckled. Mai giggled as she spun the bottle. It landed on Tristan, but they took a shot, finishing off the first bottle of sake. Mai opened the other one as Tristan spun the bottle. It landed on Seto and they both grimaced, stuck out their glasses and then down the freshly opened sake.

"Ok, after this round we need to stop." Mai giggled as Serenity spun the bottle. She and Shizaa kissed on the cheek before Duke spun the bottle. He and Mai took a shot. Shizaa then spun the bottle and laughed when it landed on Tajra, kissing her for ten seconds. Yugi then spun the bottle and shared a shot with Shizaa. Téa then spun the bottle and took a shot with Joey. Marik spun the bottle and had a shot with Mai, mainly because it would be way too awkward for anything else. Tajra spun the bottle and had a shot with Seto.

"You know, I get the feeling everyone is just trying to finish off the sake. So after this game, to hell with it and we'll just drink it." Mai laughed. The others all nodded and continued on with the game. Bakura spun the bottle and then had a shot with Yugi. Migita shared as shot with Tristan after she spun the bottle and Seto and Duke had a shot of sake, ending the game.

"And now we drink." Joey laughed before taking a shot of sake. As the others drank Yugi and Téa managed to sneak away and hide behind a couch. They were by far the most sober of the bunch, what with the others now drinking the sake like the world would end tomorrow.

"Téa, I have something I need to tell you." Yugi said, pulling Téa close to him. Téa blushed being pressed against his bare chest.

"Yes Yugi." Téa nearly purred. Yugi couldn't resist it anymore and kissed her with all the passion he could muster, Téa returning it with just as much vigor and intensity.

"I love you. I have for a long time." Yugi murmured in her ear once they parted. Téa smiled, her heart beating fast.

"I love you too. I realized it at the ceremonial duel, every time you made it through a turn I found myself feeling relief and then realized how much I cared about you more so than Atem. I am glad I can admit that now." Téa said nuzzling into Yugi's chest before Yugi pulled her into another heated kiss. Mai tackled Joey to the ground, straddling him unintentionally, and kissed him passionately, not like he was fighting or complaining about it. Marik had Tajra pinned against a wall and was propping her up, pressing against her body as their tongues danced for dominance. Tristan and Serenity were exchanging gentle kisses though there was an intensity there that was very obvious. Migita had Bakura pinned to the ground, kissing him breathless. Seto and Jetta were heavily making out on one of the two couches, not caring what anyone thought or saw. Shizaa bit Duke's lips as they kissed, making him kiss her more intensely than before.

_3 a.m._

Yugi was lying on the couch with Téa in his arms, sleeping soundly. On the other couch was Seto and Jetta, who was lying comfortably along and on top of Seto's body, her head resting on his chest where his heart beat slowly. Mai slept with Joey's arm wrapped around her, though it went between her breasts, his hand was holding her shoulder as she nuzzled into it. Tajra was hugging Marik in her sleep while Marik had an arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer. Migita and Bakura were spooning soundly. Tristan held Serenity close to him, her face nuzzled into his chest. Duke and Shizaa also held each other as they slept soundly. All of them knew they would have horrid hang overs in the morning, they just hoped they would get a decent amount of sleep.

_8 a.m. _

Solomon walked out of his room and stretched a little, his joints cracking.

"I really should go see a chiropractor." Solomon chuckled as he walked to the kitchen. He stopped when he entered the living room, seeing the strewn about young adults. One pair particularly caught his eye and he had to make himself not snicker at the sight of his grandson sleeping soundly with Téa wrapped in his arms, nuzzling into his chest. He also stared in shock at the sight of Seto and Jetta peacefully sleeping, seeing as how both of them hardly showed their true emotions, well, at least he never saw them. Koa walked out of her room already dressed and ready for the day and stopped and gasped at the sight of the couples.

"I saw this coming four years ago." Solomon whispered. Shu walked out of the room and chuckled at the sight. Koa then pointed out the three empty sake bottles and the neatly stacked shot glasses, and a clear glass bottle lying on its side.

"Hmm…apparently, they were playing a drinking version of spin the bottle." Solomon chuckled, his son almost losing it. A light knock sounded at the door and Solomon and Shu quickly rushed down to answer it.

"Arthur?" Solomon said in shock.

"Good morning Solomon. Shu, it's been ages since I've seen you." Arthur chuckled to the two men.

"Nice to see you too." Shu laughed.

"Wait, where's your granddaughter?" Solomon asked, trying not to let the fear show in his tone.

"Rebecca and her friends stopped at a shop a little ways back, but…oh look, here they come." Arthur said.

"This is bad." Both Solomon and Shu said.

"Why?" Arthur asked confused.

"Yugi and _all _of his friends are upstairs, sleeping and hung-over." Solomon said.

"Oh that could be a problem, seeing as how Rebecca has a natural outside voice." Arthur said in dismay.

"Where's my Yugi?" Rebecca shouted.

"Rebecca, sweet heart, Yugi is upstairs sleeping." Arthur said.

"Then the girls and I will go wake him up." Rebecca chirped with a bit of mischief in her tone.

"His friends are up there too." Shu added, hoping that would deter her. Solomon pinched the bridge of his nose seeing Rebecca scowl.

"Does that mean Téa too?" Rebecca nearly hissed in envy.

"Well…uh…yes." Solomon said hesitantly. Rebecca and her four friends pushed passed them and stomped up the stairs.

"Hush now, you'll wake them." Koa whispered. Rebecca ignored her and walked into the living room and stopped in awe. There they all were, coupled up and sleeping with each other. She had to do a double take with Seto and the strange girl lying on him but then her glare turned to daggers when she saw Yugi and Téa cuddling.

"What the heck!" Rebecca shouted loudly, making all of the sleeping adults jump.

"Who ordered the fucking wake up call?" Tajra growled in Egyptian.

"It wasn't me." Marik replied tiredly in Egyptian. One of Rebecca's friends stared longingly at Marik and then glared daggers at the girl sleeping next to him.

"Yugi, it's for you." Duke grumbled tiredly.

"Wha…?" Yugi groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Marik what time is it?" Yugi asked in Egyptian.

"Eight." Marik replied.

"Way too early. Back to sleep." The girl sleeping on Seto grumbled.

"Is no one even aware that I, Rebecca Hawkins, the child prodigy, is standing here, and also Yugi's girlfriend." Rebecca shouted, stomping down her foot.

"Here we go." Yugi grumbled in Egyptian.

"Let her down easy Yugi, she's only twelve." Bakura snickered in Egyptian.

"Shut it Bakura." Yugi hissed in Egyptian before he sat up, making Téa move from her comfortable position, even though she was awake now.

"Rebecca, there's no need to yell." Yugi said.

"What happened to you? Your voice, your eyes, your face, are you really Yugi or are you the pharaoh?" Rebecca said frantically as she ran over to him, gripping his shoulder. Yugi brushed it off gently.

"I grew up and changed with that." Yugi said.

"I've grown up too." Rebecca said, pulling herself closer to him, trying to get close enough to his lips.

"No." Yugi said harshly, making Rebecca step back.

"No what?" Rebecca asked.

"I know what you're trying to do Rebecca. You want to say you've grown up just to try and prove that we should be together. Sorry if I'm being harsh, I was rudely awoken and have one hell of a hangover." Yugi said rubbing his temples.

"Want me to help?" Rebecca asked, her friends trying not to snicker.

"I'll be fine. Rebecca, all you are to me is a sister, nothing more and nothing less. I'm a man and you're a girl, I don't see you in the light I would see a woman, in the way I see Téa." Yugi said sincerely yet sternly.

"You're just saying that right? Because it sounds a lot like you would rather date _that _over me." Rebecca hissed. Téa, no matter how annoyed she was, did not let her anger show.

"And what, pray tell, is wrong with her?" Tajra piped up.

"Does this concern you freak?" the girl who was glaring at her hissed.

"I wasn't talking to you now was I Amanda? I was talking to your snotty friend Rebecca, now, answer my question, what is wrong with Yugi dating Téa?" Tajra hissed, sounding more and more snake-like and waking Marik up.

"How do you know my name?" Amanda gasped.

"Because Yugi was mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! And then that big boobed bimbo took him away!" Rebecca shouted stomping up and down.

"I am going to have such a headache." Tristan said as he sat up.

"You're eight years younger than him! It'll never happen." Tajra yelled.

"Easy Tajra." Migita and Marik both warned.

"Shut up! You don't know anything freak! Now give me back my Yugi! Right now!" Rebecca yelled.

"How sad, you claim to be a child prodigy, yet if you don't get something your way you throw a tantrum that makes a two year old look mild. And people say I'm spoiled." Jetta said, propping herself up, now that both she and Seto were awake.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Rebecca shouted.

"Marik, Tajra, would you like me to run to the store to get you the meat substitute for breakfast?" Koa asked.

"Thank you Misses Moto." Tajra said sweetly, bowing her head slightly.

"Two faced bimbo." Amanda hissed. Tajra bit her tongue and Marik could see she was almost to her boiling point.

"Rebecca, knock it off will ya? Look, Yugi has had a crush on Téa since he was thirteen. I may not have been his friend then, but I could tell she had him around her little finger at that age. So back off, the man's made up his mind and there's no changing that." Joey said.

"For once, I agree with Wheeler." Seto chuckled.

"Ok, is the sky falling?" Shizaa asked looking out the window. The adults laughed while the five pre-teens glared hatefully.

"This isn't funny." Rebecca hissed.

"Look here squirt…" Shizaa started as she stood and walked over.

"No amount of whining, bitching, crying and shouting is going to change their minds. He's a man, and she's a woman, if it takes brain surgery for you to understand that they have feelings for each other, then you're not a child prodigy. You'll find 'the one' probably several more times before actually finding him, and obviously, Yugi is not the one for you. There's a much deeper connection between those two than you can understand." Shizaa said.

"Like ancient Egypt deep." Bakura muttered before Migita elbowed him.

"Aaah…your elbow is like a tiny dagger." Bakura groaned as he rubbed the spot where Migita elbowed him.

"Want me to kiss your boo-boo?" Migita teased.

"No." Bakura said rolling his eyes.

"What if I just make him?" Rebecca hissed.

"Ok, I tried being nice, but seriously, now you've gone too far. One, don't ruin the friendship between your two families and two, Tajra is getting pretty mad that you're trying to mess with her friends, and trust me, Tajra being mad makes the Hulk look mild." Shizaa warned as Marik was keeping Tajra calm.

"Oh please, what can that freak do?" Amanda laughed.

"She's tiny! What's she gonna do, whip her hair at us?" another girl hissed. Marik was calming her in Egyptian, hoping she would listen as she drew deep even breaths.

"Stop talking in that weird language." Amanda yelled.

"It's Egyptian and it's their native tongue. Don't disrespect them in such a way." Shu piped up.

"Whatever. It's still a freaky, stupid, language." Amanda growled.

"And where's this scary temper we heard about?" One of the girls said.

"They were just bluffing. Now Yugi, about us, you need to ditch that girl…"Rebecca began and continued on. Yugi looked to Marik.

"I allow it." Yugi said in Egyptian making Rebecca and her friends stare in annoyance.

"Stop keeping secrets from me Yugi! I don't ever want to hear that language again!" Rebecca yelled. Arthur was bowing his head in shame.

"As you wish." Marik chuckled in Egyptian, letting go of Tajra.

"What did I just say? Stop speaking that stupid language!" Rebecca shouted stomping her foot. A turquoise light shone around her and her friends before they were lifted into the air and thrown against the wall, the wind knocked clean out of them.

"What was that?" a girl gasped.

"That, Candace, was just a mere taste of my rage." Tajra hissed, sounding just like a cobra. The five girls looked up at her and their eyes widened. There was a turquoise fire dancing around her, and her eyes were glowing.

"I've been on the receiving end of her mild annoyance. I would hate to be in their shoes right now." Duke said.

"You think some cheap magic trick will scare us. This is all just an illusion put on by cheap props." Rebecca said smartly before dropping to the ground, gasping for air as the glow surrounded her.

"If it's all cheap props as you claim, then why pray tell are you gasping for air like a fish?" Tajra hissed. The four girls stood to go help Rebecca but were stopped when they saw something slithering out of Tajra's back.

"My spirit creature is the king cobra; very rare among the sorceresses of Egypt, so rare that only one every six thousand years will occur. I got lucky with this, but you will not be so lucky to see it at its full rage, just as I am." Tajra hissed as the snake opened its hood and hissed at the girls before growing to towering heights. Wings unfurled from its hood and then fire swirled around it as it hissed at the girls. Rebecca and her friends could feel the heat of the snake; could smell its musty scent and feel its breath as it hissed. As if to confirm their new beliefs the snakes tail thwacked them back against the wall. There were scale impressions on the skin of their stomachs as they began to panic.

"Calm her down Marik. Look on her forehead!" Yugi yelled in Egyptian. Marik had already seen the snake eye on her forehead open, which is how she was even doing this. He stood and walked over to her, and as he pulled her into him everything suddenly calmed, the snake shrunk down to normal size and slithered back over to Tajra, the eye on her forehead dimmed away, the glow around her and the girls faded. The girls were still shaking. Shu was amazed as was Solomon and Arthur.

"That was quite amazing. In all my life I have never seen anything so indescribable as that. How is one human even able to do that and how is another just as able to calm her?" Arthur said in astonishment.

"She almost killed me grandpa!" Rebecca said in anger and terror.

"But she didn't thanks to Marik and while I say that it's not alright for her to kill you, you all taunted her. I'm ashamed of you all, I bring you five with me to Japan to visit my friend Solomon and you treat Yugi and his friends like your servants. Where have your manners gone? I only agreed to let you bring your friends if you all behaved, but seeing the amount of disrespect and intolerance you showed towards them I'm thinking that the next time I come to Japan, it might just only be Rebecca, and that's still in the air." Arthur said sternly to the still startled girls.

"Well, I'm awake now, so what's for breakfast?" Joey asked, making the whole group of adults burst into laughter.

"First thing out of my brother's mouth after all that! Joey, you're such a goof!" Serenity giggled.

"Comic relief I suppose." Téa laughed before finally getting up. Tajra was mostly calm; her body was still shaking from the massive amount of magic she used on an empty stomach.

"I'll make breakfast." Koa said as she walked into the kitchen with the food. The girls all got up and went to Yugi's room while the men took turns getting changed. As Marik waited Amanda walked over to him.

"What do you see in her? She's psycho." Amanda said.

"I was worse a few years ago, so I can sympathize." Marik said dully.

"What? No way. You're just saying that." Amanda giggled.

"No, he's not lying." Seto said seriously as he walked out of the bathroom and Joey walked into it. Marik stood and went over to the door next. Amanda followed and the saw the tattoo that took up most of his back.

"Cool ink! Why'd you get that done though?" Amanda said as she reached out to touch it, only to be stopped by Marik.

"It's my tomb keeper's initiation mark. I received it when I was twelve. I had no choice in the matter; it was a tradition in my family since ancient Egyptian times." Marik said annoyed.

"Isn't it like illegal to get tattoos under sixteen?" Amanda asked.

"My culture had its own sacred set of rules, as does Tajra's." Marik said.

"Are the eye things tattoo's too?" Amanda asked leaning in too close.

"Yes, now get out of my face." Marik scowled, gently nudging her away before going into the bathroom after Joey left.

"Just be thankful Tajra didn't see that horrid attempt at flirting." Migita snickered as she walked passed Amanda.

"She'd tear you to shreds." Mai giggled.

"Is this how all twelve year-olds in America act?" Téa asked sarcastically as they walked into the kitchen with the men that were dressed. Tajra walked out of Yugi's room just as Marik left the bathroom and they too went to the kitchen for breakfast. Soon enough, everyone was dressed and at the table waiting for food.

"Now everyone, please remember to keep your hands and feet away from the center of the table as the wild Joey eats his food. Limb loss is often." Mai said jokingly.

"Ha ha, very funny Mai." Joey chuckled as the food was placed on the table.

"Thank you again Misses Moto for considering mine and Tajra's eating choices." Marik said before taking a bite of the pancakes.

"You're quite welcome." Koa said smiling.

"And very nicely prepared." Tajra added as she took a bite of the tofu bacon.

"Oh, curse my memory." Koa hissed after taking a bite of eggs.

"What's wrong mother?" Yugi asked.

"I forgot to make the tea." Koa said with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"I'll make it." Tajra said as she stood.

"It was my mistake." Koa said kindly.

"I insist." Tajra said as she walked to the counter and opened up the cupboard.

"Which one are you making?" Migita asked.

"You'll see." Tajra snickered in Egyptian.

"Ok, I understood that." Migita laughed. A small flash of green light appeared and a root that Marik recognized appeared.

"Hmm…that has to be very useful." Koa giggled. After ten or so minutes of Tajra picking the herbs and ingredients she grabbed the tea pot, placed the items in the strainer and drizzled the honey in on top of all the ingredients. She placed the water in the pot next and then put the pot on the already hot burner and turned the heat up just a little. While it heated she grabbed twenty three tea cups and lined them up. Once the tea was boiling and the pot began to whistle Tajra poured the tea into the cups and then levitated them over to each person at the table, taking her own and the pot and setting it on the table. Solomon smiled at her and took a sip, his eyes widening.

"This is delicious!" Solomon said everyone, except the five girls who hadn't touched the tea, nodded in agreement.

"I knew you were making this one. The moment those three roots appeared I knew." Migita giggled setting her cup back down.

"Girls, drink it, it's disrespectful not to drink the tea." Arthur said.

"I've had tea before, I was not impressed." Candace said.

"But have you ever had freshly made homemade tea?" Migita quizzed earning silence from the five girls. One of the girls caved first, earning glares from Rebecca and the other three, and took a sip of the still hot tea.

"Thank you Lily." Arthur said smiling at the young girl.

"Guys, just try it." Lily said shyly.

"They don't have to, because I take no offense to if they don't, it's their choice after all, isn't that how it goes in America?" Tajra asked in an interested tone. Rebecca, Amanda and Candace all eyed Tajra suspiciously as they continued to eat breakfast with the other making little to no talk. Rebecca couldn't stand the silence that the others seemed so comfortable in; she didn't understand how anyone could stand to be this quiet.

"So Tajra, where did you learn how to make the tea?" Shu asked breaking the silence; though not in the way Rebecca had hoped for by kicking out all the other women.

"On my own." Tajra replied quietly.

_This chick is baffling. How can she go from royal raging witch to calm and sweet? Major personality swap! _Rebecca growled mentally.

"No one taught you?" Shu and Koa asked in unison.

"No, I've been on my own since I was fifteen, but I moved here when I was seventeen." Tajra said.

"Did something happen to your family?" Koa asked. No one other than Migita knew Tajra's story, so she figured now would be as good a time as any to finally spill.

"No, I was banished." Tajra replied casually.

"For witchcraft?" Candace asked snidely.

"No, because all the people in my village, and several hundred others, are all magic and sorcerer based." Tajra said calmly. Candace looked down.

"So what happened?" Koa asked. Tajra looked down for a moment.

"If I tell you, will you think of me any differently?" Tajra asked.

"It all depends on the story and the circumstances of what caused your banishment." Shu replied gently.

"You see, my parents, as are most sorcerer families, are what you would all call early starters, getting married at thirteen and having the first child within the first year. They had me when they were sixteen, and my older brother when they were fourteen, and then after me continued on to have four other daughters. My brother, being the first born and only son, was spoiled and given everything he wanted, and that included his wife at twelve. I however refused to follow suit with the rest of them because of the prophecy I had been told when I was younger, the same one Marik was told, but we'll get to that later. When my younger sister married at thirteen and I was fifteen my parents were angered at me. How dare I break the tradition because of a prophet, even though the eldest member of the village and ruler of the village declared it was alright, my parents thought otherwise. At night they would lock me out of the house if I wasn't home before night fall. Usually I managed to get back in before the single men of the village were aware of me. Then, one night, when I was asleep and my parents had had enough of me waiting, they grabbed my arms and drug me out into the streets, ordering my remaining two sisters to take off what clothes I had. They threw me out and locked me out, and they had apparently invited the fifty or so single men. To make it worse my father shouted things like 'good breeding' or 'youngest fully mastered sorceress' and few others things that I blocked out. I was cornered, scared, betrayed, and then something just snapped. I didn't cringe like I had been the whole time. I stood up and every ounce of rage, fear, and hate unleashed itself. Remember how earlier I unleashed that one cobra?" Tajra asked.

"Yeah." Rebecca said shakily.

"That night I made three appear, all twice the size of the one you saw. They might as well have been dragons because they were breathing green fire. That night, I ended up killing forty people, critically injuring five, injuring three with cuts, bruises and burns, and traumatizing the remaining two that didn't get so much as a singe mark on them. One of the casualties was the elder's second son. That's why I was banished." Tajra said, looking down at her food. The table was silent and Tajra feared the worst.

"Dear, you did what you had too, it may not have been the best of things to do, but you can't change the past. Your parents should have listened better to the prophet and the elder. Not to mention the rules there are much more lenient and don't carry over to this country." Koa said kindly after five minutes of complete silence.

"I know. Once I gathered my belongings I left into the desert, where everyone was sure I was going to die. I encountered the prophet the next day, she told me I had to make money with my skills so I could leave Egypt and go east. Unlike my parents, I listened to her and started making herbal remedies for affordable prices. Eventually I gained enough money to get here to Domino, where I had to find a job, a home, and new clothing." Tajra said.

"And that's where I came in. I don't know why, but something about her just interested me, it may have been the tattoos on her eyes or her darker skin or her eyes in general, but she seemed lost and confused. She didn't know a lick of Japanese when I met her." Migita chuckled.

"Migita found me wondering the wrong side of town and decided to take me to her house. You probably don't know this, but Migita's parents are rich, not Kaiba or Misori rich, but they own a prospering bakery. They took me in and it was that first night that I revealed to Migita what I was when I did the second form of language transfer, mental." Tajra said

"Which by the way, could you do that with Egyptian please?" Migita asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Later." Tajra chuckled.

"What was the prophecy you were told as a child, and how does this connect you and Marik?" Arthur asked.

"You guys aren't…you know…scared of me?" Tajra asked. Marik, and everyone else, had never seen Tajra this vulnerable. She and Mai were a lot alike in those regards, never liked showing weakness or fear and would take on anyone and not care who got in their way, but right now Tajra looked so fragile.

"No Tajra, we're not scared of you. You have a complicated and troubled past, like three other people here. We know you did what you had to because you actually believed the prophecy." Téa said eloquently.

"Sure, you were hard on us at first, but once we got to know you, you're a very good friend. You're our friend Tajra, and just like Marik, we won't hold you to things you did in your past. You're a better person because of those acts, not worse. You're a strong person Tajra; remember that and you'll always have friends to help you." Yugi said, earning nods from everyone, even Seto.

_Keep him Téa. _Tajra said mentally to Téa who smiled and nodded.

"Thank you guys. So you want to know about the prophecy?" Tajra asked as she finished up her food with the others. They all nodded as they stacked the dishes neatly in the sink and then went to the living room. Tajra first recited the prophecy in Egyptian as to recall it and then began to speak.

"The woman said 'when you are of age and free, you will travel to the east and there in your prime, you will meet your one to be. A freed tomb keeper, from the sands of Egypt. With his burden lifted, and the world saved, as it shows on his back in script, you shall be the one he tames and claims oh queen of the cobras.'" Tajra said.

"What exactly does that mean?" Rebecca asked, though not too interested.

"It means that when I was banished and then raised the money to leave I would come to Japan and somehow meet Marik, since it's rare to see a tomb keeper above ground. My prime being in my twenties. Tame meaning I will have better control on my temper and emotions and claim meaning marriage." Tajra said calmly.

"And Marik, what was the prophecy you were told?" Arthur asked. Marik also said it to himself in Egyptian.

"See, my sister told me what the prophet said before she came back fifteen years later and told me herself. She said 'when you can make your own choices, the answer will be east. The darkness shall be lifted from you and the world will be at peace. It is there that you will meet she. At the age of prime you will meet, and then you, young tomb keeper, will tame and claim the sorceress queen of cobras.' The translation should be easy for you to figure out." Marik said.

"Could you tell us what the first part means?" Amanda asked.

"Making my own choices means I am no longer bound to my tomb keeper responsibilities. Answer to the east lead me here to Domino. By darkness she meant my resentment that I had held of my heritage and the evil that grew from it. You can figure out the rest." Marik said.

"Two very rich and complex cultures, I must say, I am fascinated by this." Arthur said sincerely. Everyone began to pack up and get ready to go home. Joey stopped and smiled.

"Hey Mai, how about this Friday you and me go to any restaurant you want. You know I can afford it with my fancy paycheck I get from Mister Kaiba." Joey said making Seto chuckle at his obvious sucking up.

"And how does it make you feel to say that?" Mai chuckled.

"Good. Pretty good. So, what do you say?" Joey snickered.

"I would like that Joey." Mai laughed.

"Cool, pick you up at…seven or six?" Joey asked.

"Six." Mai said.

"After all, she is one of my models and she needs her sleep." Jetta laughed. Joey chuckled and then looked to Yugi and the other guys with a look that said 'bring it!' Yugi smirked.

"Hey Téa, wanna go out to dinner and a movie on Friday?" Yugi asked.

"Yes! But I like to eat early." Téa said.

"So five and catch a movie by seven at the earliest?" Yugi asked.

"Yup. What movie?" Téa asked.

"Want to see the new one that came out two days ago?" Yugi suggested. Rebecca could not believe this was happening.

"Yeah." Téa said smiling.

"Tajra, wanna go out to dinner on Friday, you can choose the other thing we do." Marik said in Egyptian.

"Oh you just gotta top everyone don't ya?" Joey laughed. Marik rolled his eyes smirking before looking back to Tajra.

"I would like that. I'll think of something, after all, we have five days, shouldn't be that hard to figure something out." Tajra giggled in Egyptian. The others all took that as an opportunity to also ask out the girls they liked.

"Jetta, where would you like to go for dinner on Saturday?" Seto asked. Jetta chuckled.

"I'll let you know this week." Jetta giggled just as everyone packed up their things.

"Is it cool if Téa stays for a little while?" Yugi asked.

"It's fine Yugi." Koa and Shu replied.

"Want a ride home?" The guys all asked the girls in unison.

"Sure, but no racing." Tajra and Jetta said with the other girls nodding. The next sound everyone inside heard was the sound of three motorcycles revving up. Rebecca and her friends ran over to the window to see Marik, Bakura and Tristan all on their bikes while Tajra, Migita, and Serenity gripped to their waists. They also saw the three nice sports cars revving to go.

"My friends are such show offs." Yugi laughed as they all drove off. Téa lay on Yugi's bed with Yugi next to her. For some reason, they could not find anything to talk about but they felt as though they didn't need to, they simply enjoyed each others company, though they knew that maybe at dinner on Friday there would be something new to talk about.

* * *

And now you all know something more about Tajra. Hope you liked it, took me forever to type up and edit. R&R please and thank you, and keep a lookout for my next PPG/RRB chapter.


End file.
